narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kinkaku/Archive 1
Kinkaku Force Hey! Do you think that it's reasonable to assume that Kinkaku and Ginkaku are part of the Kinkaku Force? :No, there is too much uncertainty. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) hey, can someone put a relation of the brother's hair to the tails of kirubi? i think that's note worthy. x Pseudo-Jinchūriki Hi, wouldn't Kinkarkube considered a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, just like Sora from the anime? He fits the description perfectly. since he is not a full Jinchūriki, but still contains the Nine-Tails chakra in this body. He even has control of it and uses it to weild some of the five weapons. We have seen many crossovers already with the anime. --Dragon Hacker (talk) 17:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :He has no control over it, all we know so far is he -and his brother- has an unusually high amount of chakra (due to him "living" in the fox's stomach for a couple of weeks). '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ao said they have Kyuubi's chakra infused into them, not just a high amount of chakra. And Sora didn't have control over his Kyuubi chakra as well as Kinkaku. Shadow Abyss (talk) 17:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::and since kinkaku and ginkaku have some of the kyuubi's chakra, will it expell like sora's did? and if it does, will it go to naruto even though he's so far away or will it transfer to the closest person? ::::If that were to happen, it would have occurred the first time they died. Whatever they've got is there to stay. ~SnapperT '' 22:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, after today's release, we can now consider kinkaku in the same category as Sora, won't we? We finally witness the transformation of kinkaku into six tailed form. Although can't say the same about ginkaku.--Justin92 (talk) 08:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I completely and utterly disagree on giving Kinkaku any sort of jinchūriki classification until the manga itself does so. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::He pulled up a '''Jinchuuriki transformation, I think that's enough to give to him some sort of Jinchuuriki classification and he fits said description perfectly. And even if you don't agree, at least a Jinchuuriki transformations page and a mention he deserves. Shadow Abyss (talk) 13:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::he has the chakra and some abilities of the bijū, but he doesn't actually have a bijū inside of him. He's not a jinchūriki. I really dislike the term psuedo-jinchūriki, as I don't believe it was ever even used in the anime. I don't think we need to classify him as anything, let alone a jinchūriki or something similar, until the manga does so. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::well a jinchurriki is just pure chakra so if they have some of its chakra then, they kinda have a part of the kyuubi.波風ナルト (talk) 16:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::A Pseudo-Jinchuuriki is a person who somehow has only part of the chakra of a Bijuu inside their bodies, but not the Bijuu itself. They have similar powers to a Jinchuuriki and can even transform into a pseudo-form of them, but they are not as powerful as a proper Jinchuuriki. The concept was introduced in the anime some years ago, Kishimoto just wanted to recycle it. It is not like he is doing canon immigration for the first time, but this time, it was a concept. Shadow Abyss (talk) 16:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :After I finish seeing some recent edits, I'll check to see if the term was used in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::In Shippūden episode 68, at crunchyroll, the term in the sub is "simulated jinchūriki", used around 15:20 into the episode. I think we currently use the term "pseudo-jinchūriki" because that's how dattebayo translated it back then. It might be an anime-only term, but it does give us some base on how to call it, at least while the manga itself doesn't use a term to describe this condition. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is that, unlike real jinchūriki and — I'm assuming — the filler character, Kinkaku and Ginkaku never had anything sealed into them as far as we know. They were simply marinated in Nine-Tails chakra. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:34, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sora did have something sealed. Over the course of five years, he had the Nine-Tails' chakra, which was collected (don't ask me how) during the attack, sealed in him. In the episode mentioned above, Kazuma uses Five Element Unseal to release the seals used to keep in check. Sora wasn't marinated, he was stuffed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::And Naruto is both stuffed and marinated. I'm getting hungry... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) So what Naruto is a Turkey now LOL --Elvesyou 13:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :So, to get this back on track, we now know that Kinkaku and Ginkaku consumed the Nine-Tails' flesh. I think that is a lesser form of stuffing, in addition to the supposed marination. Omnibender - Talk - 02:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Not sure what you mean by those adjectives, and I'm afraid if I read the above responses to figure them out, I'll get too hungry leave the computer for about an hour and get that left over chicken in my microwave... ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm~ Chicken~ :::Yeah, they were pretty much stuffed, I'd say. The Raikage even all but calls them jinchūriki, as well. oh, and the term used in the anime is , which can be translated as both pseudo-jinchūriki and quasi-jinchūriki (and even semi-jinchūriki, depending on the context). In this case, I think quasi-jinchūriki actually fits better. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Jinchūriki Transformations Is that giant thing coming out of him a tail ???--KIWIBOλ (talk) 21:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yea i was just thinking about that, what s up with that massive tail that anchored itself to the land? -- (talk) 21:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe what we saw was a chakra hand similar to what Naruto can produce. --Kohaku-chan (talk) 12:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Italicized? Why are the names of a couple of Kinkaku and Ginkaku's jutsu italicized? (talk) 18:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Missing-nin Are the brothers missing-nins? They took the treasures and left the village (Kumo managed to steal back the pot), and attempted to assassinate the second Hokage and Raikage. That's treason to me. Yatanogarasu 06:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Are we sure they actually left the village? They could have died before being able to. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Regardless, they're traitors and criminals, which is missing-nin. Yatanogarasu 23:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Just being a criminal isn't enough; they also need to be "missing". As far as they were concerned, they may have been acting in Kumo's best interests and wouldn't have left for all the treasured tools in the world. ''~SnapperT '' 23:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::But Kumo had to wrestle the pot away from them, meaning the bros were leaving or left with the treasures, and the village only retrieved one, while the other four left with the bros. Yatanogarasu 06:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm under the impression that the brothers didn't leave with the weapons but rather died in such a way that the weapons they were using were irretrievable afterwards. The brothers seem to have already had their weapons when they were resurrected, whereas the Seven Swordsmen had to summon their weapons from wherever they were left. They also seem to have been dead for a very long time. :::::I therefore submit to you that, in the same encounter where Kumogakure took back the Sealing Pot, the brothers and their equipment were sealed, incinerated, pulverized, or otherwise killed beyond salvageable-ation. ''~SnapperT '' 18:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Corrosive Chakra Naruto's Kyūbi forms don't have corrosive chakra. The chakra is poisonous, but not corrosive. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :So the Kyūbi form doesn't burn anyone, but only poisons? So does the statement "and could instantly burn another's skin on contact like as it were poison;" in Naruto's jinchūriki forms inaccurate or we're missing something?Darkerratum (talk) 14:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I know, this is all based on a comment by Yamato in chapter 299. However, he only mentions something about the chakra infecting Sakura's wounds like a poison. He says nothing about the chakra itself being corrosive or burning. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::When I reverted one of these edits, I was directed to the chapter 294 scene where snakes burn up upon contact with Naruto. That seems to be reaching beyond the bounds of poison. ''~SnapperT '' 18:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::True, but when Orochimaru punches Naruto a few pages later, he does not burn. Also, Yamato clearly states that the chakra infected Sakura's wounds like a poison and not that the chakra caused the wounds. I also don't believe there are any other examples of the chakra actually burning anything. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Due to the black and white nature of the manga, I'm not sure about this, but haven't we seen water evaporating when coming in contact with that chakra? Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The only time a tailed-Naruto has come into contact with water is when he fought Sasuke, and the "steam" that appears in those few chapters is from other sources. You might be thinking of the bubbles that appear when Naruto is drowning in his own subconscious. ''~SnapperT '' 04:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Choza grabbed onto Kinkaku's tail with no ill effects. He lacks the corrosive chakra.--NaruHina fan (talk) 01:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::And as pointed above, Naruto himself hasn't always shown corrosive chakra. I though this before as well. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Naruto's Four-Tailed Form was consistently portrayed as corrosive. The snakes melting, what happened to Sakura's arm, etc. Orochimaru managed to avoid that with brief contact with a punch. Choza GRABBED onto Kinkaku's tail and suffered zero ill effects, he didn't even comment his hand was burning.--NaruHina fan (talk) 01:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Nobody's arguing that Kinkaku doesn't have it; it's Naruto's that's the problem. Since he doesn't seem to always have corrosive chakra, there's no sense in using him as a benchmark for Kinkaku to live up to on that point. ''~SnapperT '' 01:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was under the impression that Naruto's chakra destroyed his skin (and repaired it), and that was what labeled it as corrosive--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The problem happened with Orochimaru. At one point, the snakes touched Naruto and burned/melted/dissolved, and moments later, Orochimaru punches 4TNaruto himself and nothing happens. That's the prime example for the inconsistency Snapper mentioned. Omnibender - Talk - 02:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Considering Orochimaru didn't contact KN4 Naruto long enough to suffer burns, it makes sense he didn't get burned. He just punched-giving brief contact. --NaruHina fan (talk) 02:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Kin (金) correct me if i'm wrong but can't Kin (金) simply mean metal or is there another word for that?-- (talk) 06:06, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :As "kin" (金), no. As "kane" (金), yes. ''~SnapperT '' 06:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Order of events pretty much concluded On chapter 529 page, 13, Shikamaru mentions Kinkaku was the one who defeated/killed the Second Hokage. Which is why the Kinkaku force is named as such as it is hinted Kinkaku led the force, and going by hints and statements given, Ginkaku was killed before that time, because Kakuzu said the last time he saw Kinkaku go six tails was when Ginkaku was taken out, meaning when Ginkaku died the first time, Kakuzu witnessed Ginkaku's death and Kinkaku's transformation. Oh and it was stated the brothers were swallowed by the nine tails and released before Madara gained control of the fox and fought the First Hokage for position of Hokage. So that clears that up too. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Links to the pages backing you up?Umishiru (talk) 08:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have an headache from reading it. But from what I understood, some of these theories makes sense. But in little different order. :* Nina Tails swallowed Ginkaku and Kinkaku. For two weeks they were fighing in its stomach, than it devoured them, meaning that they gained its chakra. :* The two were given the Five Treasures, as they were the ones with highest, or very high, chakra reserve. :* They must attacked Second Hokage and Raikage, and nearly killed Tobirama. :* The thing that Kinkaku Force must have been led by him is than not correct, as evidently the brothers were already "on the run", as it must have been after the coup d'état, and I dont think that Kumo will let them still serve them,a s they attacked Raikage also. :But, when we take into acount a possibiltiy after the failed coup they left, it would amke sense, especially Kakuzu's observence of Kinkaku in 6-Tails form. The two would have formed an group called Kinkaku Force, as in manga it isnt said exactly it IS Kumo's unit. They simply wanted to kill Tobirama, and they managed it. Than, during their "last stand", Ginakku was killed, and Kinkaku went berserk, and Kakuzu withnessed it. How he can seen it is another question, as he must have been already a missing nin, as he left after his attack on FIRST Hokage, who must ahve died before Tobirama's selection as Hokage. And probably this final battle was time when Kuo stole the Amber Pot. :This all, is pure theory. But is more likely than yours, in my opinion. --VolteMetalic (talk) 09:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Name About his and his brothers names, are they pronounced Kinkaku ( KEEN-KAKU ) AND (gEEN-KAKU)? (talk) 07:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :The are pronounced as kiŋkaku͍̥ and ɡiŋkaku͍̥, respectively. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Anime image This one or this one ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) If Ginkaku was the elder brother so if he was a year older and they died sometime between march 7th and April then they could still be brothers. Littlemetzler (talk) 04:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) littlemetzler